


Rainbow Cammies

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: DADT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate discuss the implications of a Federal Judge's ruling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Cammies

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and mostly funny, because that's usually how I deal with serious subjects

Several sheats of paper landed on top of Nate’s keyboard. He glanced briefly enough to catch the headline: **_Judge Orders Military To Stop Enforcing ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’_**. He looked up at Brad, who stood beside his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“Huh,” Nate said, handing back the papers.

“That’s all you have to say? Huh?”

“I never would have thought it could be as easy as that.”

“As what?”

“A Federal Judge telling the Military to just not enforce it. I thought it was going to be a battle to have it repealed.”

“Well, don’t break out the rainbow flags just yet. The _President_ can still order DOJ to challenge the ruling.”

Nate snorted. “Yeah. That’ll happen.”

“You _know_ some Tea Party dicksuck is gonna file a lawsuit to strike down _this_ ruling.”

“It’s still a sign that the winds have changed. You’ll be wearing rainbow cammie Utilities in no time.”

“The hell you say. You need to be punished for that statement.”

“What did you have in mind, Sergeant? Naked PT? Edging? You could always refuse to rim me for a week. That worked _so well_ last time.”

 “Kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Not as often as I use it to suck your dick.”

This time Brad snorted. One corner of his mouth lifted in humor and affection. Warmth spread in Nate’s chest.

“Seriously,” Brad said, his expression growing concerned. “No coming out parties in the near future.”

“I know. I understand. But, at least if something happens and the truth is discovered accidentally, you’re not in danger of being Dishonorably Discharged.”

“Won’t stop accidental friendly fire on a training mission.”

“Jesus,” Nate whispered, running a hand over his face. His blood turned to ice at that thought. “One step at a time, Brad. It starts with ending government sanctioned prejudice and persecution.”

“Now, if we can just get a judge to rule that same-sex marriage bans are unconstitutional, we could make this thing legal and permanent.”

Nate’s jaw dropped as he stared at Brad, words failing him.

Brad huffed a laugh. “Fuck, Nate. You should see your face right now. Where the hell’s my phone when I need it? I should have a picture of your expression.”

Nate released a tense breath. “For a second there, I wanted to ask, ‘who are you and what have you done with Brad?’.”

Brad walked away, shaking his head and smiling. “That’s payback for the rainbow cammies.”

 


End file.
